enjaniafandomcom-20200215-history
New Roman Empireball
New Roman Empire |nativename = : Novum Imperium Romanum : Il Nuovo Impero Romano : Η Νέα Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία |image = New Roman Empire.png |government = Unitary Theocratic Absolute Monarchy |caption = Una faccia, una razza |personality = Protective, Conservative, Easily Angered, Disciplined, Strategist, Formal |language = Official: Latin Italian Greek Secondary: English Minority: Albanian Maltese Turkish |type = Latin Semitic Hellenic Turkic |capital = Rome |religion = Christianity * Catholicism * Orthodoxy Banned: Islam |friends = Serbia Basqueball |enemies = Yemenball New Arabiaball Qatarball Iranball Libyaball Maulinigerball Celtic National Stateball Celtic Communeball French Kingdomball |likes = Pasta, Religion, Pizza, Coffee, Lamborghinis, Columbus Day, Christopher Columbus, Alexander the Great, Gyros, Feta Cheese, Yogurt |hates = Kebab "Terrorists", Facism, Stereotypes, Super Mario, Annoying tourists who ruin everything, Revolts, Disorder |predecessor = Greco-Italiaball Ottoman Empireball * Cyprus * Turkey |food = Pizza, Yogurt, Gyros, Pasta |successor = Greco-Italiaball }}New Romeball, officially the New Roman Empireball, is a country in Southern Europe. He encompasses what used to be Italy, the Vatican, Malta, Albania, Greece and San Marino. He uses the Euro as currency, the types C, F and G plug outlets, and Malta drives on the left while the rest of the country drives on the right side of the road. History Rebirth With the annexation of Trieste and South Tyrol, and neutrality with the Ottoman Empire, the current government of Greco-Italia was losing support. The Pope, while originally just a figurehead of religion, had gained so much power and support with the weakened government out of control and unable to keep him contained. He promised the people that they could once again be the powerful Roman Empire, and that he would not fail like others. The Greco-Italian police of Muslims, Catholics and Orthodox Christians attempted to arrest the Pope and hold his for treason against the government. His reply "lo stato sono io/I am the state". The Pope was nearly killed, but was saved when an Arab betrayed his Islamic heritage, and killed the officer holding the gun. Pope Caesar made the Arab his second-in command, and gave him the title: Bishop Arif. With Arif's help, the Pope had full control and support of Greco-Italia, officially declaring himself emperor and creating the New Roman Empire. As he was put into power, he made Islamaphobia politically correct. He gave the people the notion that Muslims cause hostility and racism towards other religions and races, and cover up their actions as fighting against oppression. In response to the Yemeni War and conflict with the Ottoman Empire, Pope Caesar executed Order 82 The Muslim Purge The Roman military had received the Pope's order. Suddenly, Muslim generals of the military were turned against by their soldiers and quickly put to death. Mosques were burned down, everyone who wore hijabs were questioned, and those who did not comply were automatically killed. While Order 82 had caused genocide and conflict with the Muslim minority, the Order still maintained a small sense of morality. They gave Muslims a chance to convert to Christianity and adopt similar beliefs to theirs. The rest were either exiled or would be executed if not willing to comply. A total of 1,400,000 Muslims have been killed so far. The rule of 2 On April 3, 2028, Pope Caesar married Orthodox Martiarch, Diamantina. From their marriage, they established the rule of 2. There can only be 2 leaders of the New Roman Empire. Husband and Wife, Catholic and Orthodox (Not gender-specific, can be either the wife or husband), a Pope and a Patriarch/Martiarch, and Emperor and Empress. Gallery File:6EABD7C3-59C0-4D67-86E3-9D64C9EFB13B.jpeg Category:Countryballs Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:Orthodox Category:English Speaking Countryball